


Looks Cold In Here

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [77]
Category: Actor RPF, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF, Music RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bad Blood Music Video, Community: femslash100, F/F, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She definitely thought Mariska freakin’ Hargitay was going to be on set later, but there she is in jeans and a leather jacket, looking every bit like Taylor’s best Olivia Benson fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Cold In Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Mariska Hargitay/Taylor Swift - leather.

Taylor jumps up and down, heels clacking on the ground. The Frostbyte set really _is_ cold, even though the snow is fake, and all she can think about between takes is cocoa in bed when the day ends.

“You cold, sweetie?”

Taylor looks up, knowing that voice anywhere. “Um, hi…yeah, a little bit!” She definitely thought Mariska freakin’ Hargitay was going to be on set later, but there she is in jeans and a leather jacket, looking every bit like Taylor’s best Olivia Benson fantasies.

Mariska smiles and shrugs out of her jacket, revealing her toned arms. Taylor feels like overcooked pasta in comparison. “Take this. I run hot, anyways.”

Blushing seventeen shades of red, Taylor takes the jacket and shrugs it on with a hoarse _thank you_.

As Mariska walks away, Karlie gives Taylor a grin from across the set.

Taylor mouths, _oh my god, I know, right?_

**Author's Note:**

>  **RPF Disclaimer** : I don't know either of these women or anything about their personal lives. This is a work of fiction and was created for fun; it in no way reflects reality or real events.


End file.
